Kunoichi Auction
by XxShai-hime3xX
Summary: Some kunoichis are sold to some lucky ninjas. One-shot


Hey guys this is something i wanted to do one youtube, but i can't so i'll did it here instead.

Hope you guys like it.

Also some OOC ppl

Pictures are at my page.

* * *

Tsunade comes up to the microphone.

"Welcome boys to the Kunoichi Auction. I will be your host. You may know me as the hokage, buy you can call me Tsunade-sama. Were the unluck- i mean the sexiest girls in all of Konoha will be sold to one lucky guy."

The crowd full of boys cheers.

"Ok first up is tenten, the weapon mistress."

Tenten comes out. A small wave of nose bleeds is seen from fans.

"Um... hey." She shot a small smile that showed some of her teeth.

"Ok bidding starts at 1000!"

Random fanboys start to yell higher bids.

"1550,1600,1700,4000!"

Lee pops out and yells, "9000!"

"Security! Someone get the Hyuuga boy off the stage!!"

Neji jumped on the stage and sweeps tenten off her feet.

"N-neji." A faint blush appered on the weapon mistress's face

"That beast shall not get what is mine. MINE."

"My hero."

Neji carries tenten bridal style and runs to the Hyuuga mansion with lee chasing after them and her mob of fanboys too.

"um ok at least he paid." Tsunade picks up the money that neji left.

"Ok next up is Ino!"

She comes out and gets a wolf whistle.

"the bidding starts at 1000"

"2000, 2500,3000!"

"5000! no one goes higher." (guess who said that)

"Kiba-kun!?" A blush is seen on the Yamanaka girl.

"5500." A fanboy stupidly said not afraid of kiba.

"GO Akamaru!"Akamaru jumped on the fanboy and started to rip him shread by shread. (AN:he really wants ino that bad? --'')

"um ok sold to the dog boy." Tsunade had a sweat drop in the back of her head.

Kiba jumps on the stage grabs Ino and goes to where ever and leaves crying fanboys behind them.

"Ok next is our Hyuuga heir Hinata!!"

Hinata comes out with a small blush all over her face.

She then puts her index fingers together.

"Um Tsunade-sama i don't think any one would-" Tsunade cut Hinata off.

"Bidding starts at 1000!"

"3000,6000, 10,000!!" All the fanboys yelled higher bids with some had nose bleeds.

"50,000!! DETEBYO!! _Any one dies if they go higher_." There was some Kyuubi chakra in the last sentence.

a minute past

"Ok sold to the nuckle head!!"

Naruto didn't listen to Tsunade and carried hinata bridal style to grab lunch.

"Ok we only have one more lucky girl!! So place your bids boys! I've saved the best for last. My lovely apprentice...SAKURA!!"

Slowly sakura comes out and gives MANY fanboys nose bleeds.

"Hehehe -blush-."

"Bidding starts at 50,000!! cause' she's worth it and more."

Fanboys start to yell out bids.

Sasuke suddenly walks in the room.

"Whats going on her- _HOLY SHIT_!!" Sasuke stared at sakura and inwardly drooled.

On the other side Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi walked in.

"Whats with all the-" Deidara stopped when he saw sakura.

The other akatsuki members wondered about the blonde and fallowed his gaze and inwardly drooled.

"Um... Tsunade-shisho?" Sakura just stood there looking at her mentor.

"To the fanboy for 100,000!! going 1, 2-"

"50,000,000!!" Sasuke yelled (omg) he didn't notice itachi.

"50,000,000 going once, twi-"

"100,000,000" Everyone looked at the right and saw Itachi.

Sakura didn't understand whats happening but was shocked to see akatsuki, but mostly Itachi.

Sasuke glared at the fanboys and Itachi with pure hate. _'I'm not losing the only thing that means anything in my life' (_AN:awww)

"500,000,000"

"900,000,000"

"The** ENTIRE** uchiha fortune!"

Sakura's eyes went wide after that.

Itachi looked calm on the outside, but he was panicing on the inside.

_'damn it! oh shit...oh shit wait a sec im a S-rank criminal!'_

a sudden smirk came on itachi's face

_'you will not have her otouto'_

Tsunade quickly recovered from shock and announce.

"Um.. the uchiha fortune going once, tw-"

Itachi suddenly went on the stage, knocked out Sakura, droped all the money he had, carried her bridal style, and ran away to the Akatsuki base with Sasori and Deidara right behind him.

Sasuke quickly went after her with his sharingan on and Sakura's fans trying to keep up.

Tsunade walks over to the money and picks it up and starts to count it.

"uhh...ahm looks like this all for today uhh...goodbye."

* * *

It sucks a lot i know TT

but im trying so ya

My mom won't let me make a video for youtube so i used here so ya.

**_JA,NE_**


End file.
